Know Your Limits
by Shusuika
Summary: Story M&M between Sasuke and Orochimaru. Don't like this couple it is advised to not read it.


**Know Your Limits**

This is a fiction about Orochimaru and Sasuke's activities. It follows the story to when Sasuke left the village and had been training with Orochimaru, but I don't think this is even considered a spoiler anymore because it's really old stuff now. Also this is mainly sex between these two.

*

*

_I believe that I am done for. I've lost all of my dignity for this._

Sasuke breathed intensely as he shot his head up and snapped his eyes open in both disbelief and surprise. His body was lying on a large bed filled with messed silk sheets colored with a deep crimson, and there was another body hovering on top of his. Sasuke could no longer see his face that was buried inside his pale skinned neck, open at the man's hungry mouth that attacked the now pink flesh with tongue and teeth. No need to see this man's face, for he hated it more than ever. Only dark long hair lay sprawled over the large man's back and hanging loose around Sasuke's smaller body. He could barely breathe every time that man nibbled at his sensitive skin and that always caught him off surprise.

_It's stronger than I am. I can't fight it._

"Orochimaru!"

Sasuke squealed when the man on top wrapped his long pale fingers around one aroused nub of flesh that was Sasuke's pink nipple and squished it with a slow but rough motion over and over, which gave more pleasure to the boy writhing under the man's mercy. Orochimaru left that saliva covered neck and trailed his insanely long tongue down Sasuke's chest to that other nipple which needed equal attention and licked at it hungrily, savoring the boy's sweet taste. This also brought more emotions out of his dear toy who moaned in delight at the wet warm feeling on his chest, which just brought a lustful smirk onto the man's lips.

_I can't bear it anymore, nor can I hide it from him._

"Ahh, ah Orochimaru!"

Sasuke yelped in a begging sweet voice as one of his small hands went up near his head to take a strong grip on the sheets for support over this overwhelming pleasure, while the other hand landed on the man's head, feeling his soft hair in the process. Meanwhile Orochimaru was busying himself in rubbing his own length against Sasuke's own to cause a delicious friction, but his hungry mouth kept assaulting the boy's eager nipples that were no longer a rosy pink because of all the nibbling and sucking.

"Ohh, Orochimaru…"

_I'm so ashamed of this, but…it's taking over me._

Sasuke moaned with a blushing face, something that Orochimaru adored the most in his prized toy. He looked so vulnerable and adorable at the same time, yet so delicious to devour. Orochimaru pull away from his hardened nipples and licked his own lips and proceed to back lower to the boy's awaiting staff that was wet with his wild desire for the old man that was offering such feelings to him.

"It must hurt."

Orochimaru spoke, turning his sharp gaze from the cock to trap Sasuke's black eyes with his golden ones.

"Do you want it to feel good?"

The man teased, awaiting a reply that he knew would come eagerly from the boy that was under an unbearable heat, something such an inexperienced person could not handle at all. Sasuke shivered from need and cold air tingling his body, lips parted slightly to be able to breathe. That flushed face made his black eyes stand out more, Orochimaru thought and licked his lips lustfully. He was aroused at such sight right under him and it was all his, and his alone. Sasuke blinked one and nodded his head, speaking breathlessly.

"Yes, I-I want to feel good, Orochimaru."

_And I lost it completely. I desired it so badly._

The man smirked, even knowing he would get a positive answer, it just pleased him to not end to hear the boy ask him for what he would give him soon enough. Orochimaru bend down to the boy's staff and licked at it teasingly, keeping his eyes focused on the boy that gasped in surprise, submitting to his touch, and as if un consciously, spread his legs wider, signaling the man to not stop his touches. The man complied and took the boy into his mouth, swirling his long tongue around the boy's erection, and sucked on it hungrily, both tasting and listening to the boy's sweet cries. There was a moment when Sasuke's hips started to move on their own and arched his back to be able to get more of that hot mouth that was driving him wild with pleasure.

"Oh, Orochimaru, ahh it's….it's so good!"

_It did felt good, and more of my dignity was gone._

Pleased, the man gave Sasuke a few more of his expert sucking and licking, then suddenly pulled away, leaving the poor boy to buck his hips upwards a few times in a needy desire, yelping in protest.

"No, why did you stop?"

Sasuke breathed heavily, face still flushed from the recent activity and legs spread wide for the man over him. Orochimaru chuckled at the boy's desires and bend down once again, this time aiming for a different goal.

"Sasuke, I will make you feel so much better than this."

Sasuke tilted his head, not quite understanding how would that be possible. The man soon showed him his point when his tongue sneaked out and gave a long pressing generous lick on the boy's spread hole, earning a gasp from Sasuke in the process. He was shocked that something so forbidden felt so good. No not good, but there was no other word to describe this alien feeling Sasuke felt, he only knew he liked it. Orochimaru was becoming impatient with his own desire growing inside him, so he made the boy turn around to ly on his stomach, hold a handful of Sasuke's buttocks to keep that tight little ass spread wide and kept licking the boy's tight hole, making sure it was wet enough before forcing his flexible tongue inside him. Sasuke moaned, closing his eyes and blushing a darker shade when he felt the slick intrusion slip inside him easily. It was building some kind of pressure that Sasuke felt going deeper and deeper inside him, and how much he loved this feeling was beyond his comprehension.

_I am tainted._

Orochimaru explored as much he could with his tongue inside the boy's forbidden hole, watching his back arch in pleasure at the sensation of something so deliciously wet move inside his tight walls. There was times when Sasuke would move his hips in order to allow his ass closer to that amazing tongue so that he could feel all of it in him. Somehow he knew that pressure was leading him to something else yet undiscovered and Sasuke was close to it, so very close. That is until the man decided he was ready for the outcome and removed his whole tongue out of his hole, watching that slick trail of saliva connecting the tongue to the forbidden area. This was so arousing to the man, to watch his lovely pure toy so wet and needy just for him. This loss of pleasure made Sasuke whimper and protest at him, but was ignored, rather answered with actions instead. Sasuke blushed when he felt the tip of something press against his hole and blushed even more when this strange tip build up a larger pressure into him than the tongue had did, and it pleased Sasuke to no end, Orochimaru could see it when he saw the boy drop his face on the pillow with his mouth wide open in a silent cry at the intrusion.

_And now I am corrupt._

When Orochimaru was buried inside the boy to the hilt, he waited for the boy to adjust to his large size. Sasuke panted with a dazed emotion on his face and shifted his head so that his eyes would meet Orochimaru's.

"Please…give me more."

Sasuke breathed, clearly not being able to bear with this painful need for release and Orochimaru agreed with this and proceed to move inside the boy watching him moan and arch his back with each move he would make inside his tight slick walls. This boy is so sweet, Orochimaru thought to himself as he gained speed onto his hips and was practically pouncing the moaning boy's ass to no end, searching to pleasure his angel and himself at the same time, though not a difficult task, because Sasuke was willing to his touches from the very beginning. Sasuke was in pure bliss, clinging on the pillow bellow him for dear life as he was pound into the bed to oblivion by Orochimaru. Both were close to an end, but Sasuke cried out loudly, releasing himself first, tears forming on the corner of his eyes, not being able to believe something like this existed. He was still held by his waists hi Orochimaru who kept his wild pace on his lovely ass, still hitting his bundle of nerves until he released all his seeds into Sasuke, earning a soft mewl from the boy bellow.

_Yet I loved it…_

Sasuke flush was still on his face, panting hard, and feeling the warm seeds inside him along with that large staff, until a heavy lump fell on him and he was being squished under a heavy panting body. But as soon Orochimaru realized it, he forced himself to roll on his side so that he would not hurt the boy with his own weight, removing his now limp staff in the process. Sasuke sighed in content. He was still dazed from the moment and felt Orochimaru hold him close to his chest and whisper sweet words to him.

"You were good, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at him, his breath now slightly calm and leaned into the man's hold.

"It seems you know your place only like this. Look how docile you are now."

The man commented, watching the boy blush and bury his face into his chest and chuckled in amusement at his discovery. When the boy came in he was always stuck up on his high heels, and acted arrogantly. After three years of putting up with his attitudes, even Orochimaru had his limits and imposed them to the boy. Also Orochimaru claimed Sasuke as his own literally now. Because it was so amusing, he would search for another worthy body to play as his vessel. Also he would make Sasuke forget his foolish quest. Orochimaru believed that the boy did not had what it takes to defeat that man…not being so sweet like he is if it occurred to Itachi to touch Sasuke that way.

And so I will make Sasuke forget, he thought to himself, holding the sleeping boy into his chest.

**End**


End file.
